poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rarity meets Sao Feng/Mac
Here's how '''Rarity meets Sao Feng and Mac & Cutler Beckett's reunion '''goes in Hiccup & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End. Mac Prime: What in the blazes is Sao Feng doing here? WAC-47: I do not know, Master Mac. Hector Barbossa: Sao Feng. You showing up here with a new ally is truly a remarkable coincidence. Moral Eval: Hmm, no coincidence. I am Moral Eval, and I am indeed the ally of Sao Feng. Sao Feng: Jack Sparrow. Master Discord. Princess Cadance. And Miss Rarity. Princess Cadance: Wow. You're way more breathtaking than Mac said. Rarity: And you're quite charming. Discord: Ah, how embarrassing. Flurry Heart: Really? Sao Feng: Jack Sparrow. You paid me great insult once. Captain Jack Sparrow: That doesn't sound like me. Feng slaps him groans WAC-47: Oh, that hurt. Captain Jack Sparrow: Should we just call it square, then? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Let Mac & Rainbow Dash go. Along with Miss Swann. Will Turner: Miss Berrytwist's right. They're not part of the bargain. Tuffnut Thorston: And what bargain would that be? Sao Feng: You heard Captain Turner. And Admiral Berrytwist. Release them. Twilight Sparkle: "Admiral Berrytwist?" Applejack: And "Captain Turner?" Mr. Gibbs: Aye, the fidious rotters that led a mutiny against us! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Captain Turner & I need the ''Pearl ''to free our fathers. Starlight said it was the only reason we came on this voyage. Trixie: (gasps) Starlight! How could you say that? Elizabeth Swann: And why didn't you 3 tell us you were planning this? Starlight Glimmer: Well, Will said it's his burden to bear. And mine. And Fizzlepop's. Princess Celestia: So, they need the ''Pearl. '' Princess Luna: Captain Turner & Admiral Berrytwist need the ''Pearl. '' Night Light: Well, it's Mac & his Brethren Court. AZI-3: Rainbow Dash came to save you because she missed you? Rainbow Dash: Yes! Mac Prime: I'll just stay here with her. Sao Feng: I'm sorry, Mac, but there are 2 old friends who would want to see you 1st. Mac Prime: Sao, you know I can't survive visits from old friends. Sao Feng: Here is your chance to find out. the ''Endeavor '' Mac Prime: (gasps) Cad Bane & Lord Cutler Beckett! Lord Cutler Beckett: Correct, Mac. Cad Bane: Sure, sure. Your friends look quite desperate, Mac. Maybe they don't think that a gathering of Pirate Lords can defeat the ''Flying Dutchman. ''And so, despair leads to betrayal. But you, me & Beckett are no strangers to betrayal, are we? Mac Prime: So, it's just you. Lord Cutler Beckett: Not just us, Mac. Mac Prime: Then who else is here? Jones' voice is heard Davy Jones: Me. I searched you for so long, my son. Do you want to know where it is? Mac Prime: Where what is? Cad Bane: Your father's heart. It's safely aboard the ''Dutchman. '' Mac Prime: Guys, listen. Fizzlepop & William have taken over the ''Black Pearl, ''& Sao Feng took my Rainbow Dash from me, but, soon he'll pay, with his life! Davy Jones: I remember now. You're the one that hopes to get married. But your fate is to be married to the ship. Cad Bane: Just to despite your dept to the good captain Armando Salazar. Mac Prime: Actually, that account was settled, Cad. By his death. And mine. Lord Cutler Beckett: And yet, here you are. Mac Prime: Salazar's dead. The ''Silent Mary ''went down inside the Devil's Triangle. Davy Jones: And if he learns about your survival? Category:Scenes Category:Crossovers Category:TFP/MLP Crossovers Category:Corpsebridefan Category:Transcripts Category:TransformersPrimfan Category:Mac Prime